Warriors: Ravenclaw of Pineclan
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Ravenclaw of Pineclan. Why is the she-cat so important? She's a regular cat. She was a kit, became an apprentice, and then a warrior. How is she different? How did she affect the clans? Follow through Ravenclaw's seemingly simple and normal life. {Based off of Warriors Forum: [Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum]}
1. Sneak Peek & Alliances

**This is one of my OC's in my forum, Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum. She is actually in Starclan and barely has a story, so I have a rope to decide her history. This is her history, from kithood to her death.**

 **This will not be a one-shot and it isn't a challenge either. I am doing this because I had a great idea for a story, and this was one of my only ways I'd be able to create a story without it feeling completely new and confusing.**

 **This isn't exactly a prologue, as it gives a little sneak peek on what will eventually happen.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Ravenclaw could see the clans' new home over the horizon. She breathed in the fresh air. The pine sap scent was coming closer. As she entered Pineclan's new territory, a smile etched on her face. She knew she had left the clans in a safe place.

She coughed and coughed once more.

The 58-moon-old senior warrior of Pineclan turned to her sister. She meowed, "Thank you, Amberleaf, for supporting me."

"What are you doing, Ravenclaw?" Amberleaf meowed in confusion. She joked teasingly, "It's not like you're gonna die!"

"Amberleaf...you're a medicine cat. I know that you know what will happen to me...soon."

The she-cat blinked her eyes. She frowned. She then begged, "Ravenclaw, you can't abandon me! You have to keep fighting it!" The medicine cat of Pineclan was circling around the senior warrior. Her eyes were wide with sadness and longing. She was using those perfect green eyes that always made Ravenclaw do anything for Amberleaf, but this time was different.

Ravenclaw dipped her head in sadness. She argued without any strength or determination to go on, "I can't keep fighting this, Amberleaf. I would rather go to Starclan knowing it was on my terms." The she-cat purred and licked her sister's cheek. Ravenclaw joked, "Plus, I wanna be the first once buried in our new home!"

Amberleaf's eyes brightened slightly, but grief was still gathering in her eyes even if Ravenclaw hadn't left the earth yet.

The tortoiseshell asked her amber-pelted sister for one favor even throughout the circumstances, "Take care of Darkpaw for me."

"I will."

* * *

 _ **ALLIANCES:**_ Cats that have no reason to be involved in plot are not in Alliances; many cats, maybe even a whole group of cats, can be missing because of that

 **Oakclan -**

Leader: Vinestar - gray-and-black tom with small white splashes; pine green eyes; 78 moons

Deputy: Dawnpatch - dawn-colored-blonde she-cat with one patch of a milky chocolate brown on her paw; gold-amber eyes; 41 moons

Medicine cat: Mossleaf - dove-gray she-cat with a speckle of white on her right cheek; mossy green eyes; 35 moons

Warriors:

Goldenfur - golden-yellow tom with a scar on his back reaching to his left back leg; navy blue eyes; sister = Cinderfur; 15 moons

Cinderfur - cinder-gray she-cat with a scar on her right eye; ocean-blue eyes; brother = Goldenfur; 15 moons

Apprentices:

Ripplepaw - blue-gray tom; sky-blue eyes; 6 moons

 **Pineclan -**

Leader: Skystar - light dove-gray she-cat; sky-blue eyes; 67 moons

Deputy: Fangtooth - tough, burly white tom with black paws; yellow eyes; 66 moons

Medicine Cat: Bluefeather - blue-gray she-cat; dove-gray-blue eyes; 23 moons

Warriors:

Graystreak - thin, fast gray tom with a torn ear; amber eyes; mate = Leafstorm; kits = Ravenkit, Amberkit; apprentice = Ashpaw; 30 moons

Apprentices:

Ashpaw - ash-gray she-cat; amber-yellow eyes; mentor = Graystreak; 6 moons

Queens:

Leafstorm - black, chocolate brown, and amber she-cat; leafy green eyes; mate = Graystreak; kits = Ravenkit, Amberkit; 28 moons

Kits:

Ravenkit - black, chocolate brown, and amber she-cat; amber eyes; mother/father = Graystreak, Leafstorm; sister = Amberkit; 4 moons

Amberkit - amber she-cat; leafy green eyes; mother/father = Graystreak, Leafstorm; sister = Ravenkit; 4 moons

 **Plainclan -**

Leader: Vixenstar - black-and-white she-cat; blue eyes; 45 moons

Deputy: Cloudsplash - blue-gray tom with splashes of cloudy white; yellow eyes; 33 moons

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisker - fluffy dove-gray tom; aqua-blue eyes; 28 moons; apprentice = Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw - yellow-blonde she-cat with light gray spots everywhere; leafy green eyes; brother = Jaypaw; mentor = Featherwhisker; 10 moons

Jaypaw - black tom with white underbelly; blue eyes; sister = Spottedpaw; 10 moons

 **Streamclan -**

Leader: Honeystar - honey-colored she-cat; grassy green eyes; 55 moons

Deputy: Mudstep - brown tabby tom; dark brown eyes eyes; 64 moons

Medicine Cat: Patchleaf - white tom with patches of black; dark brown eyes that seem black; 22 moons

Apprentices:

Frostpaw - frosty white she-cat; startling icy blue eyes; 8 moons

* * *

 **Well, I wrote a story so no one call me out on it! :3**

 **Obviously, lots of cats are involved if I named certain cats in each clan, so...expect more! :3**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight

**Yeah, I couldn't stay away. It's a new story. I have ideas bursting from my brain like a maniac. Notice: I am skipping through kithood and apprenticeship this chapter. I want to get to the plot as fast as possible.**

 **Also, Ravenclaw lived somewhere else as a kit, apprentice, and warrior. Similar to what had happened to the old clans, except my version!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Fight_

The tortoiseshell she-cat crept up to her amber-colored sister who was staring longingly at the medicine cats' den. Ravenkit jumped and squealed, "Boo!" Her tail was flicking playfully. Her eyes were bright with a mischievous angle to her.

"Eeek!" the amber she-cat screamed in surprise. She turned to her sister and frowned in disappointment. Her tail flicked unhappily. She warned, "Ravenkit..."

Ravenkit also frowned. Amberkit was such a downer. She complained, "C'mon! I'm bored! You can't expect me to sit still, can you?" Ravenkit said quickly, her eyes bright and her energy spreading throughout her tiny body. She couldn't even sit still to talk to her much calmer sister. She added, "Plus, you never play with me! You just stare at the medicine cats' den every second that you are awake." Ravenkit's eyes widened in realization. She asked immediately, "Wait, you want to be a medicine cat?"

Amberkit nodded shyly.

"What? You're going to be stuck with gross herbs all day! Are you sick or something?" Ravenkit asked, actually concerned for Amberkit. Despite their frequent arguments, they were extremely close.

"I thought you'd be more supportive!" Amberkit hissed, her fur bristling with anger. Her leafy green eyes were hardened and cold. Ravenkit couldn't believe it. Her sister was serious. She was so, so serious about this.

"I just can't believe it!"

"Why else would I stare at the medicine cats' den all day, genius?"

Ravenkit's eyes darkened. She stormed off into the nursery. She was so angry. Her fur was bristling, but to larger cats, it was only being fluffed up. She curled up in the nest she shared with her mother, Leafstorm, and her sister, Amberkit. She realized that she would have to sleep with Amberkit, so she stood up. She then went to the corner, clawing a tiny bit of moss for her bedding. She curled up again, her anger slowly deteriorating.

* * *

"Ravenkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. I will mentor you," Skystar, the leader of Pineclan, announced to the whole clan.

Ravenkit, no, Ravenpaw just stared at her stunned. How? When? Where? What? So many questions buzzed through her brain, but she just stepped up to her new mentor and touched noses with her. She was still dumb-founded. Skystar seemed to find this funny as her whiskers were twitching. The leader hopped back onto the rock to continue the gathering.

"Amberkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Bluefeather. Bluefeather has not served this clan for long, but I trust that you are in safe paws." The two touched noses. Ravenpaw could still remember their argument only a few moons before. She didn't take a glance at Amberpaw. The medicine cat apprentice looked at her sister, hurt.

"Where are we going?" Ravenpaw immediately asked after the clan meeting was dispersed.

"You are going with your father and Ashpaw to tour the territory. I have to do something," Skystar meowed. Her eyes betrayed worry, but they were friendly nonetheless.

Ravenpaw nodded eagerly. She bounded over to Ashpaw and Graystreak. She was so excited. By the looks of it, Ashpaw was extremely excited also. The lonely she-cat had been stuck in the apprentices' den alone for a couple moons now. A monster had run over her brother. A fox had taken her sister. Her father had died long before she was born. Her mother had deliberately jumped off a cliff because she couldn't deal with all of her losses, leaving poor Ashpaw all alone in the world.

She took a tour of the territory. There was the Cliffs of Doom. There was the Forest of Oak. there was plenty of other places too. They bordered Streamclan and Plainclan.

That night, she went to sleep easily. She was worn out, but she was excited for her new life nonetheless.

* * *

Ashpaw had become Ashleaf not so long after Ravenpaw's apprenticeship. It was the warriors' award for bravely defending the nursery when Streamclan attacked the clan. It was an unprovoked attack, so Pineclan dealt with the matter accordingly.

Ravenpaw, on the other paw, had only been an apprentice for about four moons. She was nowhere near the point that Ashleaf was at. Either way, Ravenpaw showed the clan time and time again that she was a force to be reckoned with.

One day, Ravenpaw had been chosen for a border patrol along the Streamclan border with Ashleaf and Leafstorm. Ravenpaw was excited. She was on a patrol with her best friend and her mother! How could this day go bad?

Streamclan ambushed the three cats. They were outnumbered and they were fighting on the Cliffs of Doom. Slowly, Ravenpaw was backed up to a corner by a strong, burly tom who had blocked any way that Ravenpaw could escape.

The apprentice blinked in realization. This cat was going to push Ravenpaw off the cliff. She smirked mischievously. If she was going to fall, she wanted to do it her way! The apprentice charged off the cliff, leaving a wide-eyed Ashleaf and a horror-stricken Leafstorm.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" They called out in hopes that Ravenpaw was alive.

The she-cat yowled from below the cliffs, "Here! I'm here!" The worst injury the apprentice had gotten was a cut on her back, and it wasn't that bad.

Once they had joined Ravenpaw down there by using the path and not jumping off of the cliff, Leafstorm covered her kit in worried licks while Ravenpaw stayed there enjoying the attention. Plus, the apprentice knew that she wasn't strong enough even without injuries to get away from her mother.

Ashleaf asked once Ravenpaw's little wash was finished, "How did you survive?" The warrior was curious. She was very, very curious.

"I hooked my claws into the side of the cliff," Ravenpaw answered, her tail pointing the the semi-flat walls of the cliffs. She purred, "And I climbed down as far as I could before I jumped..." she continued her explanation all the way back to camp.

As the three injured cats wobbled into camp, every cat gathered around them, curious to what had happened.

Bluefeather yowled with her sharp tongue, "Out of the way, kitties!" Amberpaw was following her with a bundle of herbs. She knew some cat was injured, but she apparently didn't know who as her eyes widened in worry when she saw her mother and sister. Ravenpaw still held a grudge as she turned her head the other direction.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hunting grounds of Starclan, two Starclan cats from each clan were gathered.

The first one smelling of Oakclan sighed, the tom's green eyes showing sadness, "I guess we must do what we have been avoiding for so long. The clans need these cats now. They are closing in." He lay down and let his green gaze look at every cat around him. His ginger tabby fur was contrast against every cat in the clearing.

A black she-cat was also troubled. Her blue eyes were round with worry and concern. Her scent was of Streamclan. "I guess Streamclan will pick first."

"Oh, typical Streamclan. Wanting to go first," A Pineclan cat meowed dryly.

"Do you have a better idea, Whitefrost? If you've forgotten, I am the only leader here," the Streamclan she-cat replied evenly. The white tom shook his head. She smiled and meowed, "That's what I thought. I pick her."

The other Streamclan cat with a sandy pelt snorted, "Her? She's a walking bundle of bad luck!"

Whitefrost's fur bristled, "That walking bundle of bad luck is my daughter, thank you very much!"

"I want-"

"I have made my decision, Sandstream. I am leader here, if you haven't forgotten. I have authority over the clan. Including you," the black she-cat told the other Streamclan cat.

Sandstream grumbled, "Fine, Shadestar. Whatever you say."

The black she-cat added, "I think that she is enough for our clan. We do not need two for the journey. Streamclan needs as many paws staying in the clan as possible."

Whitefrost spoke for Pineclan, "Nettlesting and I have chosen these two."

"You cannot be serious," the cat smelling of Plainclan snorted. "Yes, she is impressive, but this one? She's so quiet and she won't survive a day-"

"That's enough. They know each other well. They will find comfort and strength in that. I have a reason for choosing these cats," the wise green-eyed dove-gray she-cat meowed.

The Plainclan cat apologized, pawing the ground in embarrassment, "Sorry, Nettlesting."

Nettlesting turned to Oakclan cat that had not spoken yet, "What about your choices, Mossheart?"

Mossheart glanced at her fellow Oakclan warrior. She dipped her head towards him in discomfort. The tom meowed for Mossheart, "Her throat isn't co-operating with her again." The former Oakclan medicine cat had died in a fire. When she had been sent to Starclan, she had kept her throat full of smoke. The tom continued, "Anyways, we have chosen him and her." No cat seemed to counter these choices as they were popular in Starclan.

The Plainclan cat who had spoken out of turn before nodded. He meowed, "Ivystar and I have made the decision to have these two to go with every other cat." No cat countered these decisions either.

Shadestar meowed, "It is decided then. Once most of them are warriors, we will send them."

* * *

 **Yes, I know that it isn't vague, but you know. It works!**

 **QOTC: Which cats do you think are being chosen?** **I know I gave little choices, but there is a couple of times you can guess wrong. For Pineclan and Oakclan only though. It should be easier to answer.**

 **Please join my forum(s) because we are in drastic need of members. (Not really, I just really wanted to say drastic...)**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	3. Chapter 2: Deal With It

**Yay! I'm actually writing because I actually have inspiration. *gasp from Bluefeather backstage* HEY! I HEARD YOU, BLUEFEATHER! -.-**

 **Since school started, I'm gonna probably have more inspiration...so I'll actually post more stuff! My brain is so weird lol...**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Deal With It_

Ravenpaw was confined to the medicine cats' den, along with being confined to camp for a whole moon afterwards because she had made a reckless decision. Her tail tip twitched angrily. Why did she have to be stuck in a den with her own sister who she was very mad at? _It's not fair!_ Ravenpaw complained to herself. Feeling rebellious, the apprentice stood up and walked outside the den. She glared at anyone that seemed to want to tell Ravenpaw to get back inside the medicine cats' den.

Slowly, the sky was clouded and the rain started to pour. It started as a light _pitter patter_ , then escalated to the sound of a thunderstorm. She came back inside. Bluefeather entered the den, followed by Amberpaw. Ravenpaw looked at her for a heartbeat, and then huffed. She snatched her gaze and proudly turned her head to the side. Feeling the affects of rain, Ravenpaw felt tired and curled up in the nest.

The tortoiseshell apprentice felt Amberpaw join her in the nest, and did not protest. To be honest, Ravenpaw missed Amberpaw, but she wasn't about to say that. Amberpaw purred softly before the purr halted and was followed by steady breaths which meant the medicine cat apprentice was asleep.

Opening a single eye, Ravenpaw looked around. Bluefeather was asleep. Amberpaw was asleep. This moment was as good as any to sneak out of camp for a walk that she desperately needed. She slowly stood up, looking at Amberpaw mainly since she was right by Ravenpaw. Amberpaw stirred for a moment before falling asleep once more. Ravenpaw tip-toed out of the den and went outside of the camp for a walk. She went to the Oakclan border since that, at least, was not as dangerous by a long-shot.

The sneaky apprentice stretched out in a small nest that she had made for herself. If her mentor wanted to punish her so much, then Ravenpaw might as well run away. Skystar _never_ punished any other apprentice this long, especially since Bluefeather said that Ravenpaw was confined a half-moon in camp, and along with the one-moon confinement from Skystar, Ravenpaw was going to be so behind on the training schedule.

Letting the thoughts overwhelm herself, Ravenpaw eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Ravenpaw woke up in a fright. Her tail was shaking in fear, but she had no recollection of whatever had happened to herself. She yawned and forgot the fear that had raced through her because of a forgettable nightmare. She stretched and looked up at the sky. The dawn patrol was probably going to make their way over here, so she might as well start moving to the other side of the territory and hopefully not arouse the noses of the cats on dawn patrol.

The defiant, rebellious apprentice shook out her pelt from the dew clots which had gathered on her long fur. Hungry, she decided to go hunting. As she pounced on a juicy mouse, she realized that she was about to eat before her clan was fed. She went out of her way to bury that mouse on the path of the dawn patrol.

* * *

The apprentice continued this pattern for one more day before missing the presence of other cats. She let herself be caught and glared at the cats who had found her as she was angry at the clan.

Skystar was genuinely worried about something and meowed, "I understand why you left the camp for so long, but that give no excuse for you worrying your family. I will not add on more punishment, as I'm sure that being alone for so long was punishment enough."

"How'd she know?" Ravenpaw muttered to herself.

"Your punishment is lifted because you have proven that you can take care of yourself without hunting for yourself. You understand the warrior code very well."

The joy that filled the small she-cat was unexplainable. She felt like yowling to Starclan, but she was also shocked. She stared at Skystar with her mouth hanging open. Leafstorm lovingly closed it, but it only opened a few seconds later. Leafstorm repeated the gesture, only to have the same response. Giving up, Leafstorm nudged Ravenpaw and the apprentice entered reality once more.

Ravenpaw felt a rush of warmth from her clanmates. She felt like she was floating in the clouds.

The amazing moment was interrupted by Skystar, "But, you are still injured so you will still be confined to the medicine cats' den for a half-moon." Ravenpaw groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Starclan...

"Do you think Pineclan is ready?"

"Maybe..." Whitefrost murmured. "Nettlesting, what if we have chosen wrong?"

Nettlesting smiled softly and purred in comfort, "I doubt that, Whitefrost. I sincerely doubt that." On a happier note, she added, "Yes, they are ready. We must inform the others."

Whitefrost sighed, "I can't believe that we're sending a apprentice on this journey."

"To be fair, Whitefrost, Oakclan is sending one and everyone is sending an unexperienced warrior. We aren't alone on these decisions. Starclan has guided the clans for so long." She smiled weakly, "Now its our turn to guide these cats."

Whitefrost dug his nose into Nettlesting's fur. He muttered only loud enough for Nettlesting to hear, "Thank you."

Nettlesting licked his cheek and then meowed, "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to tell the others that Pineclan is ready!"

The white tom chuckled, "Yeah, we do." Nettlesting scurried across the forest without waiting for Whitefrost. The tom yelled, "Wait for me, mousebrain!" He grinned before scurrying after her.

* * *

 **Okay...there wasn't a lot of talking in this chapter, so I'm sorry for those that like talking.**

 **QOTC: What do you think is Whitefrost and Nettlesting's relationship? Are they lovers? Are they best friends? Are they siblings? Who knows...? Wait, I do...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
